Not what meets the eye V2
by KittensCanRoar
Summary: Murderer.White fang. Prey. Lowest of the low. Just a few titles of Octavia Ashwood. As Prof.Ozpin makes his choices for a certain rehabilitation program for convicts, he has his eyes on a certain Faunus. Follow Octavia as we embark on her life from start to finish, from her abusive past to her unsure future. Why does she keep asking why a scar from the past can hurt in the present?
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warnings: Implied rape/abuse.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum/ Roosterteeth, i'm just using what they made to spin my own thoughts into a fanfic.**

**Cover art by Final Boss Emiko on deviantart. All rights go to her for the cover image.**

**This chap's about 1.6k words, usually/(Hopefully) they will be from 3k-4k long, Without further adoo, hope you enjoy and stick around for further chapters, this is Not what meets the eye(Version2)  
><strong>

**Hopefully it won't be too bad, only my first fanfic.. well technically second i guess? Reviews are welcomed of any kind.**

Chapter 1: Two lives, two misfortunes

The little droplets of water falling from the heavens soon turned into a storm of hail and thunder as it crashed against the small framed windows, a certain Faunus lay wide awake on her side curled into a tight ball, not able to sleep on her back due to several rounded, black "Punishments" that her step parents had seen fit to administer several hours ago.

As the Faunus lay wide awake, her ears flickering, listening for any slight sound, in her thin sheeted bed -if one could call it that. She looked up at the wooden ceiling above her head that was so low she could nearly reach out and touch it, the room was cold and smelt of wet wood and must, so she let her mind drift to when things weren't always so cruel… When the world still held its light. When it wasn't filled with 'punishments' for every little mistake. When her thoughts were not filled with only her foster parents and if they would ever get angry and hit her if she did the slightest thing, or if she would just get a long hard hateful glare and be free from a few fresh bruises for a few hours.

Next her thoughts went back to her parents, her real parents, she knew that they loved her and that the only reason she had left her so abruptly would be due to their job's, what she rarely saw of her mother would be happy filled memories with laughs and smiles.

Well. Mostly.

"Daddy, daddy. When will mommy be back?" A smaller version of herself invaded her thoughts as she let a single tear run own her cheek.

With a quick stroke of her long white hair between her white ears protruding from the top of her head the Faunus was calmed by her father as he chuckled and with a wide smiled asked "What do you want for tea honey? What about some scrambled eggs with my special sauce?" the small girl was swept off the ground as she squealed her father laughed and took her response as a yes. A few hours her meal was finished and she was drifting off asleep in her father's arms, comforted and warm in his embrace. This was something that she didn't wish to remember, but her thoughts couldn't be stopped at this point. While in his arms there was a loud thud that came from the adjacent room, the sudden noise jolted the large man to full alertness as he leapt out of his seat and rush into the kitchen, child in tow.

What she saw was incomprehensible to her child like mind. Her mother, her invincible mother, was on the floor in the outfit that she had left in, blood matted into her hair and her face covered in the warm crimson liquid, an arm broken, the bone popping out of its socket and nearly breaking out from the skin, but somehow despite the pain she must have been in she was conscious. The smell would be forever engrained in her mind. The next thing she saw was worse her father, enraged to a point that the child had never seen before. His teeth were bared over his lips as a low growl came from deep within his stomach, his eyes seemed clouded with a dark black sheet of pure hatred.

"Mommy?!" Both figures heads snapped to the source of the noise, her mother's eyes wide and her father's hatred quickly cleared out of mind. After he gently lifted and placed her mother on a chair he came back and scooped the small fragile girl who was shaking uncontrollably in his arms, her body facing into his chest as he carried her upstairs and gave her 'The look', the one that said "Alright Octavia, mommy and daddy need our alone time now, ok?"

With a weak smile he ruffled the silver-ish strands of hair and made sure she was safe in her bed before he practically flew down stairs The next day things were different, her parents were strangely cold to her, they also lost their characteristic smiles, that was the day she was taken to the orphanage and the night she would weep so long that morning would have arrived before she finished, and many of the other orphans thought her a ghost or banshee, wailing for a person that would soon be dead, as the rumours foretold. But unlike other small girls her age she knew her parents would come back for eventually, they just had too… right?

Her thoughts of the past and drooping eyes were abruptly disrupted by a loud slamming of a door from outside her room and the smell of alcohol seeping through the cracks and holes in her door filled her sensitive nostrils and making her gag slightly. She prided herself on her sense of smell, something she wished she didn't have at the moment.

Realising what would happen in a few moments if she was found awake at this hour she curled into a ball, making as little noise as possible and crunched her eyes shut.

When the door to her room slammed opened she kept her eyes shut, learning from her first few nights what would happen if found in any other state. She heard footsteps moving toward her 'bed' and cringed at the loud thud they made on the wooden floors. A hand made contact with her scalp and hair, stroking it slightly as she unconsciously twitched her ears, she realized she was in for not a night of physical punishment but also mental punishment…

* * *

><p>A happy black haired girl with red tipped hair raced down the stairs into a large living space and then the kitchen, smelling the cookies that would soon be in her stomach, her silver orbs gleamed and immediately went to the oven where several crumbly chocolate chips of goodness were baking, creating the sweet odour that had wafted through the house.<p>

A slight chuckle broke the small child from her trance as she looked round to see her mother standing over the washbowl, hands still in the soapy water washing up mechanical devices that she usually used for the creation of cookies. Letting her hands escape the river of soap and equipment she quickly dried her hands on a nearby dishcloth and picked up her daughter, Ruby Rose, by her waist and held her in her arms, the small girl squirming at first then much like a puppy finding its perfect spot stopped and laid her head on her mother shoulder, under the chin, her small legs tightly wrapped around her mother.

"Ruby, I only just put them in a few minutes ago" the small girl pouted and her mother let out another small chuckle, the way she talked was calming, almost like a lullaby, sweet and gentle.

Suddenly her eyes became serious and Ruby cocked her head to the side questioningly "Ruby, you're going to have to wake up your sister and _Share_ these cookies with her." She made sure that the girl with a devious sweet tooth would not eat all the treats that she had spent the morning baking all by herself.

At the mention of sharing the raven haired child huffed, but she knew that she would have to share and that she would get sick if she ate them all on her lonesome… But is would have been worth it in her mind. Seeing the look in her daughter's eyes Summer Rose lifted a hand to her daughter's nose and lightly swatted it, making the girl giggle and attempt to bat it away.

With a kind smile her mother put her daughter down and finished up washing the baking equipment, lead her daughter into the living space, a room with cream walls and a leather black sofa with plump red cushions and a big black recliner in the corner of the room where her father often sat reading when her mother was watching boring shows on TV.

Sitting down both Ruby and her mother knew what would be on at this time and with a push of the button the TV awoke to life, a big title across the screen with 'Which will win, sword vs axe' Since a very small age Ruby was always fascinated by her mothers work, a huntress, she was like super mum, fighting monsters and baking cookies.

When the timer beeped to tell them that the sweet goodies were all done, Ruby leapt from the chair and sprinted to the kitchen to claim her prize. Her mother couldn't help but smile and laugh at her daughter's antics. She was happy that she had her daughter's in her life. Even if one was not her own flesh and blood she would treat her as if she were.

"Now Ruby, you remember what I said?" Summer reminded her 'forgetful' daughter. "Go upstairs and wake up Yang, then you can share the cookies with her."

Not wanting to wait any longer for the surgery snack's, the child ran upstairs and banged on her sister's door before opening it. Yang was already awake sitting at her desk looking at a picture of her, their father and her mother.

"Yang, mom made cookies. Hurry downstairs so I can eat them!" Ruby yelled, rushing back down the stairs.

Having run away too fast to hear Yang's reply she missed "She's not my mother… But she bake's good cookies." Yang tore herself away from the desk to shuffle downstairs before Ruby ate all the cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First things first, a massive thankyou to my friend/Beta reader, Trying to put pen to paper, without her i wouldn't be able to make this. So check out some of her work, and next chapter coming soon. Kinda had to change a few AN things, forgot something pretty important.

One last thing. The next chapter will be rather graphical, and solely based on Octavia and important events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Innocence is just a title.

**AN: chapters will be a lot more topsy turvy then expected but hopefully we can keep above the 2k mark for words. **

**As ever Monty oum and Roosterteeth own RWBY and it is always in their capable hands. **

* * *

><p>Hatred, resent… These words didn't describe the feelings Octavia had built up for her foster parents, but at the same time she was afraid, afraid of making a mistake of enraging them and getting brutally beaten, but most of all, getting left behind, just like her last parents. She knew that they left her for being a terrible, disobedient child, for making mistakes just like now. Even though she had undoubted resent for this pair of parents, she knew that somewhere deep down she loved them. And that <em>somewhere<em> within their pitch black hearts they must love her too. She just needed to be the perfect daughter. Even when none would take her at the orphanage, they would come to visit her, make her feel welcomed and full of joy as the long and tedious process of papers being filled in, marked off and signed.

But here we are now, Octavia still in bed, her legs now too long to stay in the ratted and creaking frame unless she curled up, like so many night she had before. The sun rose and chased away the coldness of the outside world, it filled the room through the dust and cobwebbed window.

The sound of yelling woke the wolf faunas from her slumber as her as she jolted out of bed and quickly pulled on holey black shirt and a pair of blue shorts, just able to now fit her skinny form, with hesitation she slowly turned the brass door knob, only to have it slam in her have and push her backwards so she landed on her rear as the open door silhouetted and a tall bald man stood in the doorway, a leather jacket clutching onto his bulky shoulders, a pair of black jeans lined his legs.

Octavia yelped as she was pulled fully out of her shocked state and onto her feet, her eyes now wide with fear, hate... love. With a weak smile her foster father gritted his teeth and a loud echoing slap crossed her face, as she fell to the floor once more, clutching her cheek.

"And what the hell is this time?! You were supposed to be up hours ago. Honestly I have no idea why we even brought your whimpering arse back from that dump if all your doing to do is lounge around, when I was 10 I was helping my father gut fish! But You...! You just sit around all day and go on your merry way to that… that school." Even if his words were harsh, and his boot connecting with several of Octavia's ribs even harder all she muttered was a simple. "Yes father" As a tear ran down into her cheek and slowly slipped into the cracked floor.

Octavia said nothing more that morning, getting her mouse sized meal for the day she made her slow trek to school, purposely slowing her stride to enjoy the sights and sounds of the nature around her before she made her way to her final destination, her school. No, not a school. Hell. Four letters that represent a personal eternity of torture, and here it was.

At first she didn't know how to act, so she just ignored everybody, students and teachers alike, therefore resulting in raised voices and detentions that she dismissed with a bat of an eye also got attention from her upperclassmen and also those below her, first they laughed at her, then they through rumours and whispers around, after getting no reaction from Octavia and her mouth sealed shut they simply insulted her, the way she dressed, her Faunus heritage_._

_'I've taken worse, I've heard worse, I can live through this_' similar thoughts and more raced through her mind as she scuffed her shoes along the tarmac roads. Looking up she saw the green painted gates, just behind them on a patch of green healthy grass she saw the school sign and internally she sighed.

Looking at her scuffed, torn shoes she straightened her back and marched through the gate only to receive stares and being the offhand of cruel snickers, making her way into brick building she navigated her way through the immense crowds, an easy task, and she walked through the door frame into her class.

Sitting down and staring mindlessly at the white board that held a cheerful message: _'Hello class, welcome back after a wonderful weekend, I hope you're ready to work and have fun'_ At the end of the sentence was a smiley face a teenager would text to a let her eyes soften, not realizing she was glaring the entire time at the message, Octavia shook her head and flicked her ears before she looked around for her over optimistic, over enthusiastic teacher. The teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Time flew quickly as students filled the room and took their respective seats, the bell rang when a few stragglers got into the room just in time, one of those being her teacher. Her pale skin threatening to burn in the open sunlight shining through the windows, a red ocean falling down her back and her fringe pinned back behind her ear, her smile admirable for a Monday morning, her eyes always soft and caring.

"Samantha"

"Here"

"Carl"

"Here"

"Octavia"

Silence followed, eyes shifting into her direction. After an awkward few seconds of silence looked up to see the girl with crossed arms on the desk and her arms practically ensnared her head, eyes looking outdoors through a window next to her. "Octavia!" The teacher's voice was authoritative yet not harsh, strict yet not a yell. This earned little more than brief eye contact and a nod.

After the unwanted attention from the eyes turned away from Octavia back to the teacher or tasks in front of them the morning played out like it usually would. After the teacher finished the register, the other children were occasionally giving her cold glares and Octavia ignored them by looking out into the sun filled world,

_'how can such a bright sun be shining and the wind a slow breeze but fresh bruises still line my torso' _Scrunching up her face in disgust at the thought, Octavia jumped back almost falling off her chair- which had been on two legs up until now- as a worried look passed through the usual smiley teacher. Her voice was sweet and soft in a shushed tone "Octavia, what's wrong?"

Another cold glare answer the teacher's question. Unlike many of the other teachers, her homeroom teacher was one of the few people who wouldn't ignore her or have a constant cold glare specifically for her. In her own sentence was too innocent, too sweet and too caring for the world Octavia lived in. It was repulsive to her. Someone who could just smile all day every day.

With another worried glance looked Octavia over once more, her head had slumped back into the same position it had been prior to the teachers intrusion with the exception of her shirt that had accidently revealed some of her upper arm and therefore a repulsive dark purple bruise planted to her skin.

Just as Octavia expected, just a normal morning for her.

Silence, nothing but the quite filled Octavia's sensitive ears with the occasional gust of wind causing her to catch her hair in her hand to keep it away from her eyes or the sound of her feet forgetting how to walk resulting in the sound of shoes scarping against the tarmac of the path. Her mind wandered to the events that took place just after the school bell rang. Being the quickest to pack up and leave she was stopped by an out stretched arm across the normally open doorframe, looking up Octavia saw the ocean blue eyes of her teacher, instead of calm and collected, they were concerned, demanding even. The events that took place just before first lesson still hadn't been forgotten by either teacher or student. The slip up that Octavia made would only cause problems with people who were too noisy for their own good.

Octavia's train of thought was broke when she felt a soft hand gently squeeze her shoulder, wincing as she expected a harsher hand to hand she looked back up to see the saddened smile of .

Shrugging off the hand she glared back at the teacher, no words needed to be exchanged, both knowing the soft eyes that met with the Emerald glares would go on forever if not interrupted.

Gently motioned for Octavia to sit on the chair that was behind her desk. Doing so- Not wanting to be any more late then she already was- she inspected the messy desk littered with test papers, assessments and books, to her surprise the bottom shelf of the desk held photos, the odd sweet wrapper and drawings of imaginary animals, some mythical - she swore she saw the odd unicorn or phoenix- , photos of supposedly family pets. Letting a rare small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Octavia" Of course the voice came from Miss Crosb it was gentle with a tinge of sadness and thought.

At her name Octavia snapped out of her unusually happy daze and stared at her teacher dumbfounded, how can such a person exist, one that knows of the hardships of the world yet keeps smiling, instead of enraging her it frightened her, more than the hits, more than her parents leaving her, more than anything.

"You know that you can always talk to me, right? You don't need to keep your emotions under that cold glare, I can help you Octavia, I can take them away"

With wide eyes she just stared, how long had she known, was it her own fault for letting the slip up this morning? Had this teacher been watching her more than she noticed, a million thoughts ideas and theories rushed through her mind at the same time, she didn't know what to do, she had to stop them hurting her right? But what after that? Would she be back in the orphanage where another pair of adults could pick her up and abuse her?

Without even thinking she broke her own promise to keep her voice under wraps as much as possible and nearly screamed, she didn't mean to but she had no idea what else to do, "You think you can help me? Don't make me laugh, even if you did know what was happening, don't you think people have already been round, don't you think that neighbours heard my cries and screams, people like you disgust me, thinking they know exactly what to do and as long as it's the right thing they don't care who they hurt during"

's eyes widened, her face ran pale as the silent Faunus voiced her hate and anger "Octavia I did-"

"You didn't think. Do you know what would happen if they even knew you saw a bruise?!" She was growling at this point, what she didn't realize was her own fangs beginning to appear through her open mouth, though the look of fear on her teachers face gave away what was happening and she quickly rushed passed her teacher out of the school grounds and back to her home.

A familiar black metal gate snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at the brick house, windows shut, blinds drawn lights off. It was safe. For now. Slowly heading up the short drive avoiding the rusty red old mini in her path as she slowly fished inside her pockets she felt the cool metal of the only pair of keys she owned and quickly pulled them out of her jean's pocket and into the front door, peering inside she was greeted by silence, after a few held breaths she entered the now dimly lit house and took of her shoes off and onto the rack noticing a pair of boots and high heels missing.

With an audible sigh and a slump in her shoulders Octavia walked into her cramped small room and shed her clothes for a small blue towel that barely covered her thighs and neck, heading into the shower she had a plan in mind, a dangerous plan that is: Take a quick shower. Dry hair before they come back. Get into some pj's and be in bed by the time they open the door.

It wasn't the first time that Octavia had taken this risky yet rewarding challenge but every challenge has its Rewards and risks.

Letting the water fall on her tender skin she closed her eyes feeling like the bliss of heaven was just a few more touches away and got out minutes later, no soap, shampoos or conditioners put in her shower room.

Pulling a worn and torn oversized black tank overhead that smelled of alcohol -No doubt provided by her step father- and a pair a matching black shorts she walked into the kitchen in order to mind the blow drier but instead found something far too tempting to resist.

Cake.

Her eyes widened as her nostrils were entranced with the sweet scent of chocolate and the faint smell of rum. Of course there was a cake here. The rum was for her foster father and mother, the cake was for one of their birthdays. Octavia didn't care to remember which days where who's, after a few years they just kinda merged.

A cat walked in, its thick glossy white and black fur moved like an extra layer of skin as its eyes pierced Octavia, then the cake, then Octavia again.

The cat's lips formed a Cheshire cat like grin, this was Bevril, the family cat and Carols-her foster mother-pride and joy. It was always a devious cat that usually frightened Octavia by slipping into her room late and night and creating strange like cat gurgles and howls. When he was found Carol would look over her treasured jewel and back at Octavia to either hit her in her gut or swear abuse under her breath-which of course Octavia could hear-. Carols fists weren't the only pain Octavia received from her, needle to say her bark was worse than her bite.

Without realizing it the cat hopped onto the stone counter, its claws scratching or clacking against the stone making a high pitched noise. Like luring a fish on a line the cat walked slowly not tearing its eyes from Octavia as it slowly walked onto the cake, its small paws sinking into the many layers of the chocolate sponge, the small wafers of chocolate snapping at the sides foot he cake under the pressure.. In a whole, the cake was wrecked. And she was gonna get the beating of a lifetime.

With a smug grin the cat then dabbed its paw in the centre of the cake, a chocolate square with white chocolate imprinted on it with 'Happy birthday bill' snapped in two and just like nothing happened it hopped off the counter to leave Octavia there, staring at the now demolished pile of sponge and chocolate, Just like clockwork her step mother walked through the door with a cheery "Honey I'm home"

Loud footsteps filled the now silent house as Octavia sat in a fetal position, she had moved so her back was now planted on the counter and she had lowered her head into her legs so that her arms were easily covering her face whilst resting on her knees, when the loud footsteps finished she almost began sobbing, she knew her step mother was there.

"Oh it's just you, get off the floor, you'll dirty it" her voice was full of malice and her voice was dry and scratchy

Octavia's was a weak one at most a whisper, "Yes mother"

Lifting her head up from her futile positioning herself on two still wobbly legs Octavia looked at her mother with a weak smile, her mother scowled and slowly set two large bags off the floor, instantly Octavia moved forward to unpack the contents of the bags and help put away in the assorted cupboards and shelves.

Lifting her head up from her fetal positioning herself on two still wobbly legs Octavia looked at her mother with a weak smile, her mother scowled and slowly set two large bags off the floor, instantly Octavia moved forward to unpack the contents and help put away in the assorted cupboards and shelves. After the slow process of Octavia taking out several, packets, tins and bags of food and drink she stepped back and looked at her mother who was still watching her. A loud meow sounded from the other end of the kitchen and caught the attention of them both. Wrong move.

Instantly her step mothers face grew from hate to livid at the site of the broken and crumbling cake, with clenched teeth and a twitching eye she turned back to Octavia who was staring wide eyed.

"And what the fuck is this?!" She pointed toward the cake as she stepped forward and hissed through clenched teeth

"I-I can explain mother-" She could barely speak, her step mothers voice had become hysterical and her eyes bugged, looking at Octavia small form.

With a swift motion she wrapped a massive hand around Octavia's shoulder in a bone crushing grip, Octavia made a small whimpering noise as she crouching down so she was eye to eye with her fostered child she whispered "After all we've done for you and you do this? Do you have any idea how long I've worked on that? After all we've done... taking you from that horrible orphanage because your parents didn't want you... now I can see why, such a horrible and careless child, not to mention these disgusting things" When she was finished talking with her other hands she grabbed a down wolf ear and pulled on it.

"They did want me... they just... didn't want me to get hurt..." Octavia was barely even whispering, it was more of a plead to her parents that they did want her, in her mind she knew they had abandoned her, but she wouldn't believe it.

"What was that? Are you talking back to me?!"

"..." Silence followed as Carol slowly picked herself up-both hands still a vice grip on Octavia- and ignored the whimpers and protests of Octavia, once inside the living room she loosened her grip on Octavia and instead brought a booted foot up, kicking her in the ribs and causing several cracking noises.

This was new, they had never went to this extent, something was surely broken now, this was too much, breaking her train of thought as she collided with a wall she knew she had to do something now, if not she would die, looking around she was the fire was still roaring and the poker was at the side resting against the wall, rushing toward it she picked it up as she was met by a fist to the stomach, making her grip on the poker even stronger she collapsed on her floor as she spluttered for air. Looking up she saw her foster mot- no, not her mother, not her foster mother, but Carol, she didn't have the right to call herself a mother.

She saw the glint in Carols eyes, it was one that she was sure was nothing good, looking back to her hand and Carol she thrust it into one of her legs and ripping through its flesh Octavia laughed a little, this was easy, this was all it took for her to scream? She should have done this earlier.

Getting up and straightening herself Octavia ignored the pain all over and was took over by something else, not adrenalin, not power, but this was fun. Seeing one of her two tormentors writhe with pain was fun, Octavia lifted the poker above her head and brought it down on Carols other leg Carols attempts to block only delayed the inevitable, blood and spilling from the wound and the noise of bone snapping made her smile grow, bringing it down several more times covering herself the floor and walls in blood she realized that the once writhing body was now still and an expression of agony plastered the corpses face. With an audible sigh Octavia looked over the corpse, she died too easily, she didn't have enough pain but she was going to fix that. Raising the poker over her head she slammed it against the corpse's face, causing the nose to break and several sounds of snapping. Repeating this process over and over until the face was nothing more than a pile of bones and stringy flesh she sat back, she was exhausted, but she won. The last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered shut was the demolished face of her carer, her last thought before sleep took her was 'One down, one to go' and with a wicked grin she welcomed sleeps embrace.

What she didn't expect when she woke was searing pain in her left eye. Screaming bloody murder she was picked up across the room and threw against another wall re lighting the pains from her back and ribs, looking around the room she was a big figure and instantly knew who it was, who else could it be, for the second time that day a fire sparked in Octavia and she rushed to the armed attacker, looking at his hand he was holding a small vegetable knife dripping with blood, with a small manoeuvre the man lashed at the small Faunus and hit her right leg with a deep cut halting Octavia and making her tumble to the ground.

"You killed her... you... you're a mongrel! And I'm gonna kill you!" those were the last words she heard before a fist collided with her head and she fell into the dark abyss of unconscious

When she came to three figures were surrounding her with her previous attacker on the floor presumably dead, the figures were deep in discussion, even if she wanted to hear what they were going to do to her she couldn't, her ears were ringing and she was sweating.. Like really, really sweating, looking around she saw flames lick the top of the house and around the walls dangerously close to the four of them.

Suddenly a finger was thrust near her and she made a small whimpering noise catching the attention of all three and three pairs of eyes suddenly fell upon her small figure, two with dark and almost weary eyes and a set of calm and welcoming pair, taking a look at the three two of them were wearing the same uniform, one a woman and one a man with white masks with grim faces and black woods covering their heads, a pair of brown and light blue

the third kept to the shadows however and the only thing noticeable where the golden yes and a light red dress, bending down to Octavia high she studied the small Faunus girl, the stranger didn't look much older than her, maybe one or two years but her facial expression was that of an adult. With a small outstretched hands she held Octavia's face by her chin in between her thumb and finger, not to keep her head in place, but to give some kind of warmth and reassurance, with a hesitant mind Octavia slowly lulled her face into the girls grasp, for the first time in an age she felt welcomed and at home in this girls hand, almost as if the past years hadn't happened and it was all just a dream.

Her hands were warm and inviting the only scent she could make out was the smoke of the flames but they smelt odd, almost as if they had come to her aid, they smelt more bitter than any other flame she had seen and it was odd, but inviting, even though the smoke made her splutter and the bright embers burned her eyes Octavia was still entranced in the girls grip, Golden eyes bored into the emerald eyes and like flames weren't about to engulf them or they would be disturbed by the police she asked in a low voice, almost a whisper "What's your name?"

"O-Octavia" Her voice wasn't filled with fear but the smoke attacking her lungs made it hard to talk without spluttering

With an awknowlagble hum the mystery girl looked at one of the other hooded strangers and tilted her head. With a frustrated sigh he stepped into the light and picked up the small body into his harms, though his actions were caring his eyes said otherwise.

As her head slowly fell back into the man's chest and Octavia's vision became blurry she felt a soft tingling on her arm then a feeling like fire spread through her body, sending her for the second time that day, in unconsciousness

* * *

><p>Two eager body's sat at opposite sitting chairs at the wooden table as the blond shoved a mix of cereals into her mouth like a mad man. The red head eyed her sister before a plate was placed in front of her, she looked up at the brown haired man with thick eyebrows and a caring smile, although time had passed Ruby was still sad to see her father put a fake smile on his lips, he was still in mourning and it broke her heart to see those close to her suffer, but in this unique instance she couldn't help him, and she would just have to let him mourn.<p>

Eyeing the plate a wide grin appeared on her face as she smelt the pancakes in front of her, the slowly melting chocolate chip pieces and the syrup in large quantity, in no time at all the plate was empty and did a small comedic spin to signal her father she had finished her meal in record time.

"So Ruby, are you nervous?" Looking up the caped girl saw her sister had finished her mix of several different cereals and was looking at her with a wide grin showing several pearly white teeth.

"Heh... not at all, I'll be fine" The fake enthusiasm made her yellow haired accomplice roar with laughter

"Actually we better get going Rubes, look at the time"

Quickly glancing at the time Ruby groaned and looked back at her sister with pleading eyes "Come on sis, I don't wanna go!"

Grunting slightly as Yang pulled on her boots she made a small chuckling noise as she replied "But it's your first day at signal"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i did have this planned to be out earlier but school, and other things got in the way, hope the wait was worth it and we will soon have answers to the questions that may have piled up. I know the RWBY characters have had a very short amount in comparison to Octavia but i feel like making the Main character have a lot of back story is a good thing, don't worry though, you will see the RWBY gang (And hopefully JNPR) soon.<strong>


	3. Beta Request

**I've had a few problems with getting this recent chapter up, a little writers block, a little of personal issues (Highschool drama) and my beta has a life outside of so cant continue to Beta my chapters, if any of you guys want to apply, send me a PM and i guess we go from there? Yea... i really didn't think about what i was gonna say for this. **


	4. Chapter 3: A way out?

Chapter 3: A way out?

**Unfortunately i can't get a new beta at the moment so this hasn't been checked by anyone then me (hopefully its not that bad :3)**

**If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes it always helps to point them out in the reviews or something.**

**Next chapter we will have more team RWBY and hopefully things will pick up from there, as always RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. **

* * *

><p>The loud screams of her stepmother and the cries of her step-father plagued Octavia continuously when she slipped up and fell into the black world of her dreams , even when she got into prison she wouldn't sleep. If she ever did it would be more of a forced of food, lack of natural sleep. Her body would do anything to keep up and survive. And so, we are here, in this small square cell with non other than our very own Octavia Ashwood and Jane Cole.<p>

Octavia awoke from her particularly brutal nightmare of her mother leaving her all over again , only for her to reappear the night the White fang took her in, calling her a disgrace, saying that the only reason they got rid of her after so long was that they thought they had a chance to make things right, then after a swift slap the flames and smoke that once burned her lunges disappeared, evaporated into nothingness and now Octavi was .She wouldn't let anyone hurt her, not again.  
>A fist collided with her stomach and the wind made a quick exist out of her lungs, leaving Octavia panting for breath.<p>

"You should have been up half an hour ago!" The female voice was harsh and authoritative, her words spat at the two in the room.

Opening her eyes Octavia saw the guard atop of her, shoving her cellmate awake and leaving her to grasp at little air she had left.  
>Octavia didn't say anything, just staring, waiting for the loud thud that would be her cellmate to fall of her bed.<p>

Like a well synchronized plan she did just that, falling of her top bunk and springing back up like she was a kangaroo . "Cole,Ashwood, up and atem, you're lucky if you'l get anything to eat at this rate"

Octavias expression went from nonchalant to wide eyed, looking from the woman in front of her to her shadow and back up at the woman . The room was filled with a orange glow of sunlight, creating shapes of black along the concrete floor and across to the iron door-now slightly opened- Which taunted her with the smell of cooked breakfast that would be left over from the night watch, warming them up to tease her senses and then declined the tantalizing meal by some or another prison guard.

The loud sound of metal scraping against the floor sounded .Their cue to get to the canteen for what little food they would be served as she sluggishly climbed out of the bottom bunk. After a long walk with the same guard on their tale, a pair of double doors was presented in front of them and the low hum of voices could be heard through the closed doors. A firm shove on Octavias back had her growling at the guard. Her ragged grey ears pointing to attention before a softer hand held on to her shoulder to her left. Tracing the hand back to a arm then a shoulder Octavia finally found herself with her Partner in crime. Jane Cole. Her eyes were pleading and kind eyes saying that it wasn't worth it, that the fight wouldn't be worth it ,Solitary wouldn't be worth it.

Quickly shrugging the hand of her shoulder she opened the double doors with a loud squeak following. Several eyes piered at the pair, filled with fear, others keeping their eyes on the small bowls of slop. Ignoring the eyes that were gazing at her Octavia slowly walked to the other end of the hall which was completely filled with a metal breakfast bar. Manned by other inmates from a different sector of the building.

After Octavia had Waited in line, losing Jane in the commotion she slipped onto one of the tables that was less occupied . Looking at the bowl in front of her she wrinkled her nose at it as it stared back at her. She shoved it to the side where some other inmate cautiously snagged it with a skittish look on his face and long black hair that dipped into the bowl.

She couldn't care less for food, the nightmares had always been bad but lately they had gotten worse and that was a problem. A big big problem. Letting her mind wander she lowered her arms that were resting on the table and let her head slip in between them.  
>Her eyes closed and her breaths became even and slow, if not for the loud noise of inmates fighting ,she would have fallen asleep then and there. A noise beside her let Octavias eyes open instinctively and she came face to face with her cellmate.<p>

"You should really eat.." Her eyes wandered to the table and the lack of bowel "Or let people take not my problem".  
>Octavia rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see the door open that led outside toward several places depending on what block you were in and what job you had. Getting up off the plastic chair Octavia made big strides in the direction to the door before being stopped by a hand on her wrist.<p>

"You have to talk to me sometimes Octavia"

Octavia sighed , in the two years she was there at Colehill prison, she hadn't uttered a word to Jane. Even when her big Blue eyes were on the verge of tears, on when her voice broke, Octavia didn't care, she had given up on everyone else and only cared for herself. Her thoughts lingered back to the stand she had stood on at the courthouse, the way Janes head bobbed as they told her who ratted her out in the first place. The jury on the trail had been terrible, several hateful eyes had peered at her as she entered the courtroom, and they didn't even know what she ahd done by that time. Leaving the only solution that they hated the faunus or even worse, they just couldn't care less about anyone but themselves.

Octavias thoughts deepened as she remembered one man , He stunk, she remembered the way her nose crinkled as she smelled the smoky, bitter, yet inviting smell of that White coat clung to his frame and his vibrant orange hair had been combed back to be hidden under his bowler hat. Even though he seemed young the man always walked with a cane, showing no signs of a problem, the way the man looked at her was almost as if he was looking for something, his eyes all over her body until they settled on her arms before he had to push his obviously fake glasses back onto his nose and a glint of glee had made its way onto the mans face.

"If you had the same choice you would have done the same" The voice broke Octavia from her trance like thought and she looked back to Jane, her emerald eyes were big, a glare formed her face as Octavias mouth opened to say something, then closed again, trying to find the right words. It was an understatement to say she was disgusted, especially when it was coming about of the mouth of Jane. The one who was supposed to protect her, the one who was supposed to love her and never betray her. Yet here they were.

Octavia could feel the warmth of anger of her face, she was about to explode, show her emotions for the first time in two years and she couldn't help it either, she needed to be angry, she wanted to be angry, she had a right to be angry!  
>"So if you... so you decided to tell them who i was huh?" Octavias voice was low, barely audible over the noise of the cafeteria. "You decided that it was a good idea to lead them to me?!" Her voice was getting louder as she spoke and Jane could do nothing but first time in two years and the first sentence was a mix of hate,anger and dread "You lead them to your so called daughter you could never have... Remember the first time we met, after the house, after the fire?"<br>Jane let out a small nod and when Octavia looked back at her the hand on the younger girls wrist loosened. Nothing, not a single emotion was crossed over Octavias face now but her eyes, so full of hate and anger. After a moment of looking at Jane's expression she continued "I was screaming,sobbing. I wanted nothing more then the pain in my eye to go away, i could barely see and i'd been unconscious for a few days,didn't know where i was, or what was going on . When i screamed you were the first to come and get me, even knowing what i did, you were the first person in my life for a long time to treat me with care."

Octavia looked back to the door and around the cafeteria, now more people were looking at her , some looked with shock other with faces that had a uncharacteristic smile of sympathy . Looking at the table she quickly sat and looked Samantha in the eye. Octavia let out a small sad chuckle, her hate and anger now gone, the only thing left in its wake was pity, pity for herself moreover anyone else.

"Remember when i told you about my mothers and your only response was thirds the charm'? well a whole lot of good you did"  
>Before Jane could reply Octavia quickly got out of the chair and looked around, surprised at how many people had been listening. The metal doors leading off into different corridors looked even more appealing now, with slow steps-Not wanting to get to work- she let her eyes wonder over the various tables much like the one she had just sat at. Eyes were now either starring or avoiding eye contact all together, and who could blame them, Colehills mystery inmate had just spoken.<p>

A crackling of the audio system built into the prison compound got everyone's attention and made them momentarily stop "Miss. come to the wardens office, i repeat, Miss to the Wardens office" and with that the crackle once again sounded for a moment then faded.

Coming up the the wardens office after telling god knows how many guards. She stopped in front of the two men she saw on a regular basis. Letting the procedure of being checked,handcuffed and thrown into the room Octavia was pleasantly surprised at the man she had read so much about. With tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. Wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small,purple,cross-shaped emblem on it, unzipped black suit over and black unbuttoned vest with a green undershirt. Black trouser shoes and dark-green pants lined his legs and feet. In one hand a Mug bearing a unknown emblem and the other papers with big red letters stamped on the back saying 'Closed'

Due to several 'rehabilitation' programs at the prison Octavia had taken up to reading newspapers every so often. Keeping an eye on the outside world was handy, even if you never were going to get out. This strange man was Not only part of the defence council for Vale but also a well known headmaster at Beacon academy, a prestigious school for hunters and huntresses who wanted to rid the world of grim and save the day. This man was , and the only thing that Octavia wanted to know was why he was here.

The long and painful ride back and fro from different cities did nothing to ease Octavias mind of the things Ozpin had said when they met. Things of her joining a team, interacting and under constant surveillance. Non of these seemed to bother her on the exterior but deep inside her stomach had churned and her throat had become a knotted mess. Just the thought of speaking to people she didn't know put her on edge, the thought of them having the upper hand in every way terrified her. The only thing keeping her from large windowed eyes and clammy damp hands was the training undergone by the white fang, the only family she knew for a short time before being moved once again to a more... permanent stay. Or at least she thought prison would be permanent, accused of more then a handful murders. -including those of Bob and Carol. Now distant memories and permanent scars- Robberies, association with The White fang and several assassination attempts on big companies.

A loud clang overhead and several steps broke her mind of thought as a figure blocked out the light that was itching into the air-ship with unoticable patience. His long scraggly dark brown hair covered his forehead and lined his head. His Ocean blue eyes had fallen upon Octavia, then her second pair of ears then her cuffs, a mix of emotions passing through his face, until he caught glimpse of her face. A emotion that Octavia was very accustomed to shined on his face, a mix of anger, fear and unknown curiosity for a second, before a bright smile graced his lips and his big burly frame jolted the airship again as he moved toward the seats lined along the walls.

"H-hey, so you're going to Beacon too huh? I-i'm Abraham, what about you?" His voice was a gruff and deep with a hint of nervousness.  
>Octavia internally screamed, fear bursting through her heart, his words were gentle and as he spoke his eyes wandered softly over her face for some kind of reaction. Her brain telling her to learn about him, his fears,weaknesses then use them against him.<p>

Instead her eyes wandered to the people already occupying the ship, the other occupants of the ship across from her, transfers into Beacon. What caught her eye though was the small number tag each of them had sown onto their clothing. A small frown of frustration appeared before she dismissed Abriha with a dull and bored 'hmm', all she needed to work out now, was why Ozpin was taking prisoners to a school for warriors.

"So.. what kinda weapon do you think they'll give us?, oh and what's your semblance, oh im such an idiot, what team are you joining?!" With the newly found enthusiasm this was gonna be a long ride.

A shrill scream tore through the dorm as a certain Ruby Rose shrieked in delight, falling off her suspended bed to kiss the floor and she was up in a flash and her childish attitude crumbled into one of a toddler.  
>"Yang, Blake, Weiss. Were gonna meet our new member for the next three terms, aren't you excited?!"<p>

a groan resonated throughout the room as the WBY part of the team mewled awake, kicked the sheets off with a grin or opened one eye to close it and scoff, turning her body to face the wall.

"Whilst im sure having someone else here will be exiting Ruby, waking the floor up at..- Blake looked over to the glowing black digits of her Scroll"- three forty five will do none good"

The pout that appeared on Ruby's face melted her sisters heart as she rose from Blakes bed and put her chin on Blakes shoulder  
>"She's right Ruby.. though now that were awake we could all use some br-"<br>"You're seriously going to eat at this time?!" Weiss looked over her shoulder to glow daggers into the blond, who returned the gesture with a loud clap of her hands and a bright smile.

"And what's wrong with that princess? We might aswell go and get breakfast before.." Yang looked over at blake with a certain glint in her eye before continuing " we let the cat outta the bag, eh eh?" Yang proceeded to nudge Blake as the faunus piled back down on her bed sending the blond with her.

"Oh and Weiss? Your wrong, an early breakfast would be a great way to tell you what i found out." And with that the room filled with the russells of blankets and uneasy winds of the early mornings.  
>Leaving a certain platinum haired girl with an uneasy feeling in her stomach and a worried look on her face. When yang said that she could tell her about the news... she could have sworn she saw a hint of mischief in her eye.<p>

* * *

><p>I know i know, before you decide to throw the fruit i've had several problems with getting this out, it was kinda a hard chapter to write with the right amounts of gloom and doom (hopefully saved by Yang). Net chapter we will defo see more of team RWBY and things will kick off from there.<p> 


End file.
